Lágrimas
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: ¿Por qué lloras?


Mientras que el viento movía los mechones de cabellos de los heroes, los cuales se despeinaban en el proceso, ellos se encontraban parados en medio de un tejado, besándose.

El gatito fue quien tomo la iniciativa apoyando su mano en la mejilla izquierda de Ladybug para luego unir sus labios con los de ella. Todo iba bien, ella lo estaba correspondiendo, pero de en un instante, sintió como algo mojaba su mano y al entreabrir los ojos, noto como su Lady estaba llorando.

En ese ínterin se miraron, solo duro milésimas de segundo antes de que Chat se separara, realmente desconcertado.

—Yo c-creí... —Empezó a decir antes de que se callara, dibujándose una expresión dolida en su rostro, mirando como ella con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba las lágrimas.

Al levantar Ladybug la mirada y notar su expresión, se le oprimió su corazón y cuando oyó las palabras de Chat Noir, se le rompió.

—No lo puedes olvidar —Afirmándolo, no preguntándolo y es por eso que Ladybug rápidamente se lo negó, con la cabeza y con las manos.

—E-entonces... ¿Por qué lloras? —Le pregunto sin furia en su voz sino que se escuchaba quebrada. Entonces a Ladybug le hubiera gustado que se enojara porque ver que estaba triste era mucho peor— S-solo... solo volvamos a como éramos antes... compañeros de equipo —Repuso y con eso Chat Noir se dio la vuelta para irse, no quería verla llorar, sabiendo que el dueño de esas lagrimas ni siquiera era él.

—No te vayas —Pronuncio Ladybug corriendo hacia él, quien al llegar entrelazo sus brazos por la cintura y apoyo su frente en la espalda, deteniéndole. Ocasionando que se coloree las mejillas del minino como las de su Lady— No te vayas —Repitió contra la misma y apretando su agarre.

— ¿P-por qué? no tiene caso continuar con esto. No lo puedes olvidar... no importa que haga —Le dijo apoyando sus manos en las de su Lady— Ya suéltame —Repuso de manera calmada y ella ante eso negó con la cabeza aun apoyada en su espalda, provocando que de frotes por la misma.

—No quiero, te amo Chat.

— ¿C-como puedes decir eso?... Deja de mentirte a ti misma, te estas lastimando, me estas lastimando —Y al pronunciar eso afligido, sus manos dejaron de tocar las de Ladybug, ya que estas las llevo a su rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que estaban mojando sus mejillas y así ocultarlas de su Lady. Sin embargo a pesar de que hizo eso, ella se dio cuenta al sentir como un líquido, toco sus manos.

El gatito estaba llorando.

— ¡No estoy mintiendo! —Exclamo— Te amo, te amo, te amo... y puedo decirlo muchas veces, porque es cierto, ¿crees gato tonto que hubiera salido contigo y aceptado ser tu novia sino lo hubiera olvidado, si no hubiera dejado de amarlo?... Ahora tu estas en todos mis pensamientos —Ella hizo una pausa, avergonzada al máximo sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían y las del gatito por igual quien no creía lo que oía. Después de unos segundos ella desentrelazó los dedos que los unían con su cintura, ya separándose, pero aún así, el gatito no se dio vuelta y por eso Ladybug se puso a observar su espalda— Quiero que quede claro que no estaba llorando porque no lo había olvidado, estaba llorando porque estaba feliz de lo tanto que me amas y que me besaras.

Luego de decir aquello, Ladybug se puso en frente de Chat Noir y apoyando una mano en su mejilla. Lo beso. Luego de unos segundos ella se separó unos milímetros entreabriendo los ojos, observando a un sorprendido gatito.

—Ahora ¿Quién está llorando? —Le pregunto con una sonrisa y antes de que Chat lo negara, de nuevo unió sus labios con él, sonriendo en el proceso, como luego hizo cierto gatito, quien le correspondía.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, el beso aumentaba más de intensidad, las manos que Ladybug apoyaba en su mejilla pasaron a los cabellos de Chat, porque sus brazos comenzaron a rodear su cuello y las manos del minino viajaron a la cintura de su Lady, donde inevitablemente las lágrimas de los dos individuos empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, saliendo de sus comisuras. Unas lágrimas de felicidad, que provoco que se besaran hasta que las mismas dejaron de salir y que se besaran hasta que sus besos dejaron de sentirse salados.


End file.
